C'est bon les citrons!
by Oxytreza
Summary: Quand Seveya est en manque de 58, Bloody est là! Une suite de lemon pas vraiment reliés, juste pour le plaisir. Rating T ou M, attention les yeux lorsque je me suis un peu lâché!
1. Chantilly

Gojyo se glissa silencieusement derrière Hakkai qui faisait la cuisine. Celui-ci, concentré sur son gâteau à la chantilly, ne sentit rien venir.

Le tabou leva les mains et les rabattit violemment sur les fesses du brun, provoquant un "clac!" sonore en cirant: "Hello beauté!"

Plof, la chantilly dans le visage

Gojyo lécha un peu la crème sucrée qui coulait sur sa joue et sourit: "Quelle réaction violente..." Hakkai secoua la tête, désespéré. Il entreprit d'essuyer le visage de Gojyo avec un torchon mais la main du roux l'intercepta

"Avec ta langue"

Hakkai roula des yeux puis soupira avant de donner un premier coup de langue sur la joue de son amant, nettoyant la chantilly

Gojyo coula ses mains jusqu'aux fesses du brun et le pressa contre lui, durcissant déjà dans son pantalon.

Hakkai laissa échapper un gémissement sourd et sa bouche dérapa pour voler celle de son amant. Gojyo le plaqua en arrière contre le plan de travail et déboucla hâtivement sa ceinture, tandis qu'Hakkai continuait de lui lécher le visage.

Gojyo tandis le bras et balaya ce qui avait sur le plan de travail, renversant le saladier plein de chantilly sur le bois dur…

...Aussi dur que son propre sexe...

Il débarrassa Hakkai de sa tunique, la jetant au sol puis l'allongea contre la surface poisseuse et sucrée. Ses doigts glissèrent le long du bois, puis du torse de son amant, le recouvrant de chantilly.

Hakkai écarta largement les cuisses, appelant dans l'oreille du tabou: "Prends-moi... Prends-moi... Prends-moi comme tu sais faire, fort et violent jusqu'a ce que j'en hurle de plaisir..."

Gojyo se mordit les lèvres et libéra son érection du confinement de son caleçon, avant d'en faire de même avec celle d'Hakkai

Il lui souleva les genoux hauts dans les airs pour le rendre plus accessible et sans prendre le temps de le préparer, il le pénétra d'un seul coup, jusqu'au bout.

Hakkai se cambra avec un "AAH! OUI!" sonore et ses mains se refermèrent convulsivement sur le bord du plan de travail. Gojyo se lécha les lèvres et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille, si bas que son souffle fit frissonner le brun: "Tu aimes ça, pas vrai? Petit pervers, tu adores quand je te baise comme ça ? Réponds.

-Nnghhn... Ooh ouiiiii"

Gojyo, satisfait, se redressa légèrement et se mit à lécher le torse du yokai pour le débarrasser de la chantilly, s'attardant sur les tétons, et faisant ainsi gémir et se cambrer de plaisir l'homme en dessous.

Les jambes dudit homme s'enroulèrent autour de la taille du métis et du bout du pied, fit descendre le pantalon de ce dernier afin d'avoir en vue plus de peau, plus de chair.

Gojyo grogna de plaisir et haleta: "Mmh... Bébé, j'aime tellement ton corps..." Hakkai sourit et plongea ses doigts dans la chantilly à côté de lui, rythmant son bassin avec celui de son amant. Le coin du plan lui rentrait dans la chair et l'écorchait mais il s'en fichait.

Le brun leva ses doigts barbouillés de chantilly et les présentèrent à Gojyo qui les sucèrent avidement, avant de descendre morde la paume et le poignet du yokai, imprimant des baisers dévorant sur la chair tendre et pâle, qui rougissait peu à peu sous le traitement qui lui était infligée.

Gojyo se coula complètement contre le torse de son aimé, son bassin frottant insistement contre le sexe du brun qui en cria de plaisir, ses doigts s'agrippant au tee-shirt resté en place du tabou

"Oh Gojyo, Gojyo! Oh OUI, juste là! AAH!

-Nggggh! Hakkai, je crois que je vais jouir..." Gémit le roux en plantant brusquement les deux mains de chaque côté de la tête du brun qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure violemment.

Hakkai ouvrit toute grande la bouche et haleta "Gojyo... Moi aussi... Ooooh..."

Et il se libéra entre leur ventre, se cambrant le plus possible, la tête rejetée en arrière. Gojyo se cambra également, ses paumes se fermant en poing lorsqu'il éjacula au plus profond possible de son amant.

Ils se relâchèrent instantanément et s'écroulèrent sur le parquet avec un "Aah" de soulagement. Gojyo enroula ses bras autour de la poitrine d'Hakkai et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son brun.

"C'était bon." Observa-t-il avec un sourire de félin ayant bien mangé

-Oui. " Approuva Hakkai en se relaxant, écartant ses jambes pour que son amant s'installe correctement entre elles.

Il reprit un peu de chantilly et la regarda d'un air triste sur le bout de ses doigts.

"Aah quel gâchis, toute cette bonne chantilly...

-Qui te dit qu'elle sera gâchée?" coupa Gojyo en attrapant le poignet du brun pour porter ses doigts à ses lèvres.

Non, la chantilly ne sera pas gâchée aujourd'hui.


	2. Bonne soirée

Gojyo délaça sensuellement le lacet de la chemise du brun qui se tenait debout devant lui, les lèvres entrouvertes et charnues. Le roux sourit et les vola en un brûlant baiser, glissant ses mains sous la chemise blanche de l'autre homme. Hakkai entoura de ses bras le cou de son amant et soupira contre sa bouche, murmurant: "Je t'aime tellement... Et je te désire tellement..."

Gojyo le poussa doucement en arrière jusqu'au grand lit baldaquin et lui retira sa chemise. Il la jeta sur le côté et se mit à genoux devant son brun, attaquant l'attache du pantalon de toile.

Le feu craquait dans la cheminée, diffusant une ambiance chaude et douce dans la chambre richement meublée. Hakkai gémit en sentant la main de son amant pressée contre sa virilité. Il écarta d'instinct les cuisses et murmura: "Maintenant, Gojyo...

-Attends...

-Mmmhnoon... S'il te plait."

Gojyo abdiqua et se leva, caressa la joue du brun. D'une légère poussée, il le fit basculer sur le dos, au milieu du gros matelas rembourré. Le jeune homme tendit le cou en arrière et l'offrit aux baisers gourmands du roux qui s'était mis à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il réussit à lui retirer son pantalon et se redressa, contemplant le corps mince et blanc de son amant. Il sourit.

"T'es beau"

Hakkai sourit. "Toi aussi"

Gojyo retira sa chemise, les mains avides du brun cajolant ses flancs. Il défit également son pantalon et s'en débarrassa.

Il s'allongea contre Hakkai, peau contre peau, et cela les fit gémir de concert.

Gojyo mordit l'épaule du brun, lui laissant une grande marque de dents, puis lécha la dudite marque.

Hakkai se tortilla et ouvrit large les jambes, murmurant en un souffle de braise: "Prends-moi... MAINTENANT.

-Je ne t'ai pas préparé.

-Ca m'est égal... Gojyo s'il te pla-AH!"

Gojyo l'avait pénétré d'un mouvement souple des hanches, grimaçant légèrement à cause du manque de fluidité. Hakkai serra les dents puis se détendit, à présent habitué à leurs nuits d'amour. Gojyo put enfin bouger rapidement et sans accro, poussant des râles rauques dans le cou de son amant. Celui-ci s'était agrippé à ses épaules et gémissait de plaisir, yeux fermés et bouche ouverte. Gojyo dévora cette bouche de la sienne, avide et gourmant. Hakkai y répondit et donna un brusque coup de hanche vers le haut, faisant crier Gojyo dans sa bouche.

Il se décolla de ces lèvres si appétissantes et retourna brusquement Hakkai sur le ventre, soulevant ses hanches de ses mains tannées par le soleil et les combats. Le brun attrapa les draps et les serrèrent jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Il se cambra avec un "Oooh..." sonore qui envoya un choc électrique dans l'épine dorsale du roux. Il accéléra ses coups de bassin, brusques et puissants, courts et profonds.

"Oh! Oh Gojyo!... Aaaah... Ouiii... Plus fort… Ah!"

Gojyo se mordit les lèvres et le bascula sur le côté gauche, écarta au maximum sa jambe droite pour la poser sur son épaule et le laisser complètement accessible. Hakkai leva les mains et glissa la première dans le creux de son genoux droit pour s'aider à garder la jambe levée et l'autre sous son dos pour se redresser légèrement.

Gojyo se pencha et lui lécha la joue, enflammée par le plaisir. D'une main il tenait la hanche gauche d'Hakkai et de l'autre lui caressait les tétons.

Hakkai se cambra fortement et gémit dans la bouche de Gojyo avant de briser le baiser et rejeter la tête en arrière.

"Gojyo...! Gojyo, je vais...! MMMH!"

Et il vint sur son ventre, envoyant par là-même Gojyo de l'autre côté de la barrière et répandant sa semence dans le corps chaud qui se contractait autour de lui.

"Oh... Oh, Gojyo... C'était merveilleux...

-Mmmh..."

Le roux relâcha les jambes d'Hakkai et s'écroula sur lui, enfouissant son visage dans le cou moite et couvert de sueur, rouge à cause de l'effort fournis.

Hakkai s'enroula autour de lui et lui chuchota dans l'oreille: "La prochaine fois, je veux te chevaucher"

Gojyo sourit contre cette peau qu'il aimait tant puis roula brusquement sur le dos, emmenant Hakkai avec lui.

"Et si la prochaine fois, c'était maintenant ?"


End file.
